Chronicals of A Decipticon
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: This is my first Tf. Fanfic, and my first fanfic at Fanfiction.net. It tells the story of a young decipticon, and of an alein menace that brought the AUtobots and Decipticns together like never before. Edit: you can tell chapters apart/fixed spelling e


Transformers: ****

Transformers:

Chronicles of a Decipticon

Part 1

Prologue:

Shockwave stepped out of the gate. 

"Hey! Look whose back!" Vortex laughed.

"Has anything changed?" Shockwave asked.

"Nah."

"What about the energon that was there?" Shockwave pointed to a small corner.

"It blew up, remember? We couldn't figure out why." Blastoff answered.

"Oh, yes we have..." If it were possible, Shockwave would have smiled.

I have done it! Shockwave thought to himself proudly. I now know how to change the past!

Somewhere, outside the bounds of the universe, a voice roared in anger.

---------------------------

Soundwave bent down, and connected the last of the wires. Then, he stood back, and looked over his new creation. A sense of pride filled him, unlike any before. He touched the smooth skin, wondering how he could have made his new creation so perfect. His children had to see this as well. Slowly, he ejected his four cassettes, Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, and Laserbeak. Ravage jumped up on the table, and examined the new robot closely. Then he backed off, and gave growl of approval. 

"Good work Soundwave." Rumble said happily.

"Yeah, he looks great!" Frenzy added enthusiastically.

Soundwave nodded, then touched his communicator, brining it to life.

"Megatron." He said. "That which you requested is finished."

"_Ahh, excellent Soundwave._" the reply came through the speaker. "_I shall be right down there."_

"Yes Megatron." Soundwave turned off the communicator.

"What are you gonna name him Soundwave?" Rumble asked.

"Undecided." Soundwave replied.

"Name after me! Name him after me!" Frenzy said with excitement.

"Negative."

"Ahhh... you're no fun." Frenzy sighed.

"I agree, he's certainly not the life of the party." Starscream laughed as he walked in. Behind him followed Megatron and Blitzwing.

"I don't see why I have to be here." Blitzwing mumbled as he sat down in a chair.

"You will see soon enough." Megatron said. "Soundwave, activate our new friend."  
"Yes, Megatron." Soundwave bent down, and made one last little connection. The eyes on the new transformer flickered, than lit up.

"Ah, welcome new Decipticon." Megatron said with glee. "I am Megatron, your commander.

"Uh... hello." The new transformer said with a bit of confusion. "Where a... I mean... uh...

Megatron laughed. "Do not worry, you will come to your senses soon enough. Now then, what is your name?"

"I think... I am Transtar."

"Very good. Welcome Transtar. Welcome to the Decipticons!"

***

Transtar examined himself closely. He had come on line just a day ago, and was still getting used to the realization that he was a robot. He examined every detail of himself, right down to the joints in his fingers. He opened and closed his hands and than stood up, and examined himself in the mirror. He was not a particularly tall Transformer, but several features stood out. He had a roughly humanoid shape. Out of his back were two large, curved pieces of metal, sprouting from his back in two directions, each parallel with his body. He still hadn't figured out the use for them. Attached to them, on each side of his body, was a jet engine, it looked like.

Coming also out of his back, were two large treads, and very large, double-barreled cannon. He disconnected his cannon for the umpteenth time, and examined the nice, smooth features on it. He put it back, and then touched the large- box-shaped object that was his chest. Actually, only the top half was box-shaped, beneath it lay another area slanted, which connected to another box-shape. He was still trying to figure out what it was for, when Blitzwing walked in, startling him out of his examination.

"I don't know why," Blitzwing mumbled, "But I've been asked to train you."

Transtar nodded. "Very well. Lets get started."

"C'mon." Blitzwing motioned. "You figured out how to transform yet?"

Transtar shook his head.

"It's easy." Blitzwing said. "All you got to do is think about it."

"Alright..." Transtar thought, hard, then he felt himself change.

His head sunk into his chest, which then came up to form the cockpit. His arms and legs folded under him, and the two panels on his back unfolded, and wrapped around his body. The treads came downwards, then went under him, and then settled into their positions. The engines stood at his side.

When the process was over he looked a bit like a tank. Blitzwing took a step back, surprised at Transtars size. He was almost as big as Astrotrain!  
"Excellent!" Megatron cried excitedly as he came running up. "Soundwave, you've done well." He said to his companion.

"I don't get it." Blitzwing said. "What's he supposed to be?"

"A combination of the best features of both yourself and Astrotrain." Megatron said gleefully. "And then some. Transtar has the ability to be a tank, an armored transport, a shuttle, a submarine, and a subterranean attacker!"

"Woah." Blitzwing said, clearly impressed.

"Can you show us?" Megatron asked Transtar.

"I'll try, Megatron." Transtar replied.

He concentrated hard, and then his treads folded back under him. Two wings came out from under the engines.

"Nice." Blitzwing whistled.

"Wow." Transtar said. He could feel the power his modes gave him.

"But what about submarine and subterranean?" Blitwing asked.

Transtar converted back into his tank mode, and rolled toward the exit to the Decipticon sea base. He reached the edge, now going much faster, he leapt off the edge, switching to flight mode.

By now, several more Decipticons gathered to watch.

Transtar went straight upwards, then did a vertical U-turn, diving straight towards the water. His wings shortened, and two propellers came out of his engines. Transtar cut nicely into the water. After a couple seconds, he broke the surface, now floating on top of the water. He stopped, waiting for Megatrons approval.

He did not have to wait long. Megatron smiled proudly.

"He will be a fine warrior." He said to Soundwave. Soundwave nodded. Megatron looked back down at Transtar. "Transtar, come back up here." Transtar turned away from, the base, disappeared underwater for a second, then shot out, converting back to flight mode, where he turned around, and made a nice landing on the base. A few seconds later, he transformed back into robot mode.

Several depictions clapped enthusiastically.

Megatron nodded his approval.

Starscream walked up to the new Decipticon and slapped him cheerfully on the back.

"You will be a fine soldier." Starscream smiled, then walked off.

Transtar smiled back, though not with complete confidence.

***

Over the next few days, Transtar mingled with the other Decipticons. He quickly learned who to avoid, and who to not talk to too much. 

As he sat on his bead on the fifth day of his existence, he quickly thought over the Transformers he had met.

Megatron was a commander, and was more interested than discussing battle plans than anything else. Transtar had yet to face the Autobots in battle, but from Megatrons words, they were sneaky and clever, but then again, he was built to combat that.

He and Soundwave had formed a father-son relationship, which was technically true. Though sometimes a bore, Soundwave would be help when Transtar needed someone to talk to.

The cassettes were always finding new ways to have fun, and already Transtar had been the object of more than one of their pranks. However, they were like brothers, and were always willing to lend a hand.

Starscream was more concerned with himself than anything else, but he was magic on the battlefield, as Transtar had clearly seen in the training simulators. He would talk to only whoever he felt like talking to, so it was well enough to leave him alone.

His comrade Thunderkracker was a completely different story. Though quiet, he seemed to enjoy Transtar, for reasons Transtar did not understand. It seemed he would make a good friend.

Skywarp was an enigma, preferring to disappear rather than talk. Transtar had yet to figure him out.

The Insecticons, Bombshell, Shrapnel, and Kickback, were eating all the time, and when they did talk, they had a habit of making fun of everyone in their vicinity, and sometimes making threats. However, they were cowards, so Transtar had little to fear from them.

Ramjet and the other coneheads, Dirge and Thrust, rarely spoke to anyone, and Transtar had learned quickly to leave them alone.

Though Transtar considered him a friend, Blitzwing was more preoccupied with Transtar potential, than his conversation abilities. He had singly decided to train Transtar alone.

Astrotrain was always on some mission or another, but when he was around, he always talked casually and friendly.

The constructicons preferred to be left alone, as they were always working on some project or another. When they did talked, it was usually highly technical mumbo-jumbo that Transtar could not understand.

The Stunticons were a mixed group. Overmaster was always trying to run someone over, and would not talk to anyone unless required to do so. Wildrider was always having reckless races with Runamok and Runabout, and rarly had time for talk. Dead End was quiet and moody, and was always depressed, and tried to share his depression with others near him. Breakdown rarly had the brains for any talk, and Drag Strip was never around to talk.

Runamok and Runabout were always racing with Wildrider, and when they did talk, they talked to fast to be understood. Transtar didn't like tem for some reason, and he couldn't figure out why.

He had only caught a few Glimpses of Shockwave and the Comabticons, who were doing something on Cybertron, though Transtar didn't quite know what.

The Reflector Triplets were just workers, doing whatever Megatron asked, and were an even duller conversation.

All in all, they were quite a varied group. Transtar didn't know why, but sometimes he just didn't feel welcome among the Decipticons. Maybe its because I'm new. He mused. Perhaps it was his inexperience, or maybe it was jealousy of his many modes.

He was startled from his musings by a knock on the door to his quarters.

"Uh.. Come in." He said hastily.

Soundwave entered, and looked at his creation.

"Megatron wishes to speak with you." Soundwave said.

Transtar nodded. "I'll be right there."

***

"So Transtar, I trust you are adjusting to Decipticon life well?" Megatron asked casually.

"Yes Megatron." Transtar responded.

"Good, good. But now I have your first assignment for you." Megatron continued.

Transtar perked up. An assignment! He thought excitedly.

There is a human settlement over in this vicinity." Megatron laid out a map, and pointed to a large area. "Megatron continued. "In this settlement, there is a large powerhouse, that will provide us much-needed energon if captured. I want you to take the constructicons and Blitwing, and raid the facility."

Transtar nodded.

"Consider this the first test of your abilities." Megatron continued on. "If you run into excessive difficulties, Starscream and the Jets will be on hand to help you."

"Yes Megatron, but they shall not be needed." Transtar said with pride. "I will not fail."

"Let's hope not." Megatron smiled.

***

"How you guys doing back there?" Transtar asked the constructicons.

"Well you're not as roomy as Astrotrain." Mixmaster called back. The other constructicons laughed.

They were in the back of Transtars cargo area, bunched up a bit uncomfortably next to energon cubes.

Blitzwing flew up next to Transtar.

"The settlement should be over that ridge." He motioned.

"Ok. Constructicons, get ready." He called back.

"Yeah!" Came the resounding reply.

As he neared the encampment, he noticed several things scurrying about. Those must be the humans he decided. He noticed Blitzwing take an off turn, and fire several shots at them, the humans scrambled in all directions, and a loud alarm raced through the city. Blitzwing came back up, laughing.

"We've approached the target area. " He called out. "Drop the constructicons!"

Transtar opened the hanger doors, and the six constructicons dropped out. Most of the humans fled in terror. Transtar and Blitzwing transformed, and landed among the buildings.

"Don't just stand there, get the energon!" Scrapper called out.

Blitzwing glanced at Transtar. Transtar shrugged, and blew a hole in the generator, energy came leaking out. Blitzwing grabbed a cube and held it under the flow. Transtar followed.

"Uh, Oh!" Hook called out. "We got Autobots!"

Transtar grabbed his gun, and waited, poised and ready for the attack.

A gigantic red truck swerved almost out of nowhere, and ran straight towards him.

"Woah!" Transtar called in surprise as he leaped out of the way.

Optimus Prime turned, and transformed into his robot mode. Several more cars came from behind him. "Jazz, Cliffjumper, get the constructicons before they-"

"Too late Prime!" Scrapper called. "Constructicons, UNITE!"

The six constructicons formed up into the entity know as Devastator.

"Oh, man, we're toast!" Jazz dove behind a building as a huge blast exploded behind them.

"Not while we're around!" Silverbolt and the Areilbots swerved from above.

Blitwing turned to Transtar. "Devastator can handle the ground. We'll take to the air. Call Megatron for reinforcements." He instructed. Transtar nodded.

Mere moments Later, Starscream, Thundercraker, Skywarp, Ramjet, Dirge, and Thrust appeared over the horizon.

Starscream broke the formation and made a dive at Prime, he dodged out of the way.

Ramjet, Thrust and Dirge enaged the Areilbot in dogfights.

"Transtar, get that energon!" Ramjet called out, swooping to avoid a blast from Slingshot.

Transtar ran over and began collecting it. 

"You're not gonna get it, a large green robot threw himself and Transtar. Transtar pushed him off, and fired. His opponent danced easily out of the way.

The green robot laughed. "You must be a newbie, but don't think that I'll go easy on you." Springer lept on him. Transtar kicked him off. 

"I may be a newbie he growled," He transformed into his tank, "But I'm good!" His treads squealed as rammed into Springer. With an grunt Springer landed on his back. Transtar turned around, and lept to his feet. He pulled out a gun, and took a couple of shots at Springer. Springer rolled out of the way and two missle launchers opened from his arms. Transtar dived, and Springers shots went wide. Transtar grabbed his gun and was on his feet, and he froze. So did Springer. The two were directly across from eachother, both their weapons pointed at the others chestplate. Transtar paused, unsure of what to do. Springer glared back, then he spoke.

"Looks like a stalemate."

"Yeah," Transtar nodded.

Then an explosion blew Springer off his feet, and Transtar took the opportunity to take to the skies. He dived down on Springer, his twin cannons blazing.

"If you think flight is your advantage, you're wrong." Springer transformed into his copter mode.

Transtar turned around, and flew at the chopper. The two colided head on, Transtar tumpled to the ground. Springer barly regained his hold in the air. Transtar looked up, dazed. He saw the air battle going on feircly, then he saw Thundercracker tumble to the ground, smoke billowing out of his engines.

A few seconds later, Starscream called for a retreat. Superion had somehow gotten the best of Devastator, and was pounding him into the ground. Devestator spilt, and the constructicons flew off following the remaining five jets. Transtar began to follow, then saw Thundercraker on the grund, several autobots headed towards him, he began to turn, then Blitzwing called out, "Leave him! He's finished!" Transtar hesitated, then dove backwards to rescue the fallen jet.

"That kids gonna get himself killed!" Blitzwing realized. He too fropped out of the sky, converting to Tank mode, and fired several shots to ward off the apraching autobots.

Transtar grabbed Thundercracker, then ran to Blitwing.

"Get him and yourself inside him!' Transtar called then transformed.

Blitzwing shoved Thundercracker in, then climbed inside.

Transtars doors closed, and he shot off into the sky.

***

"Did you see that new guy?" Springer asked his comerades.

"I noticed him, yes." Prime nodded.

"He's something else." Springer shook his head.

"What I noticed," Jazz added, "is that he went back to save Thundercracker. Who ever heard of a decipticon doing that?"

"I don't know." Prime said. "We'd better keep an eye on him."

***

"You shouldn't hyave gone back, you idiot." Blitwing said loudly.

"Well, I couldn't just leave him!" Transtar called back.

"You could have, and you should of." Blitzwing grumbled.

"Yeah.. well.."

The flew in silence the rest of the way back towards the Decipticon base.

When Transtar landed, his back doors opened, and Blitzwing carried first Thundercracker, then two energon cubes out.

Transtar transformed, just in time to meet Megatron.

"We thought we had lost you." Megatron said. "But, I guess I underestimated you."

"He went back for Thundercracker." Blitzwing said stiffly.

Megatron nodded. "Hmm..., well this time I'm glad you did, but, I don't want to see a stunt like that again."

"Yes Megatron." Transtar said sotly, then walked off.

Megatron watched him go, then turned to Soundwave.

"Did you prgram him to be sympathtic?"

Soundwave shook his head. "Negative, he somehow developed that on his own."

"We'lll have to un-develop it." Megatron growled.

"Yes Megatron." Soundwave turned, trying to figure out what to do with his creation.

***

"Well, well, look who's back on line." Starscream laughed.

Thundercracker held his head shacily.

"Lucky for you that Transtar went back," Skywarp added, "We were just gonna leave you there."

"Thanks for the encouragement." Thundercracker growled.

"Ahh, you would have done the same for us." Skywarp said with a smirk, then he and Starscream walked out.

Thundercracker sighed and leaned back, listening to the sounds of the Deciptibase. He heard The constructicons arguing, Runabout and Runamok racing at mach 3 down the halls, Ramjet and Dirge trying to kill each other, Starscream whining to Megatron...

"This place is gonna drive me insane." He said out loud to nobody in paticular.

"Yeah, I figured as much." Transtar said with a small smile as he walked in.

"Oh... hi." Thundercracker bared the smallest hint of a smile. "I guess I owe you my life."

"Don't mention it." Transtar sat down next to him. After a moment of silence, Transtar sighed. "Why do we put up with it." He grumbled. 

"I've been asking myself the same question." Thundercracker laughed. "There are some days when, you know, you just want to join the Autobots."

"Join the autobots?" Transtar looked curiosly at Thundercracker.

"Yeah. Course I'd never actually do it, but with the idiots we have around here..." Thundercracker trailed off.

With a loud "YEEEEEHHHHHHAAAAAAA" Wildrider raced past the room.

"I see what you meen." Transtar grinned.

"Yeah well, get out of here before I give you any ideas." Thundercracker slapped Transtar on the back. Transtar turned to leave.

"Oh wait!" Thundercracker called out, "Thanks."

Transtar gave a salute, then walked out.

***

A few days passed and nothing much happened. Transtar was sitting in his room, memorizing a map of the immidiat area, when Thundercracker and Skywarp knocked on the door

"Hey kid! You gotta come and see this!" Skywarp said excitidly.

"What's going on?" Transtar asked as he got up.

"The Stunticons and Constructicons are really going at it!" Skywarp replied.

"They're going to duke it out." Thundercracker continued. "C'mon, we've got to see this."

Such battles were commonplace in Deciptibase, usually to solve an argument, or just to see who was better. But nothing this big had ever happened before.

They ran down the halls to the large launching bay. Apparently, everyone was there, the entire Decipticon army. Even Megatron had come to watch. Transtar noticed this, then poked Thundercracker. 

"Is Megatron gonna put a stop to this?" He asked.

"Only if it gets too rough." Thundercracker replied. "Honestly though, I think he wants to see who is better."

In the middle of the ring, Scrapper and the Constructicons faced off agains Motormaster and the Stunticons.

"You will never defeat us!" Scrapper said confidantly.

"Thats what you think!" Motor Master yelled back.

"We'll kick your Tailgates you wimps" Wildrider yelled.

"Who are you calling a wimp?" Bonecrusher roared.

"We are Megatrons ultimate creation. You cannot win." Drag Strip said confidantly.

"I've had enough of this!" Hook roared.

"That is it!" Scrapper yelled. "Constructicons. UNITE!"

"You shall not win!" Motor Master yelled back. "Stunitcons UNITE!"

The Deciptibase rocked as two huge monstrosities formed in the main hanger. With a loud metalic sound, the Stunticons and Constructicons, merged together to form two giant Gesalts. The two entieties know as Devestator and Mensaur faced off. A large cheer roared through the hanger bay.

Starscream landed next to Skywarp and Transtar. 

"I've got good money on Mensaur." He whisperd

"Mensaur?" Skywarp said in disbeleif. "You'r nuts! Devestator will walk all over him!" Skywarp wispered back.

"You watch, he will win."

"I'll take that bet, loser does KP for a week."

"Your on!"

"Menosaur Crush!" The first monster roared.

"Nothing can defeat Devestator." The Gesalt said confidantly.

The two huge Robots rushed at each other. Mensaur went under Devestators legs, and tripped him, scattering several watching Decipticons.

"See! Told You." Starscram whispered to Skywarp.

Devestator was down, but he wasn't out yet. He rolled over, and delivered a clean uppercut to Mensaur. Mensaur toppled backwards, almost on to the insecticons, who barly got out of the way.

Menosaur roared in anger, and punched Devestaor. Devestator cried out then put his fists together and smashed them against Menosaurs head. Mensaur reeled, but regained his balance and lept on Devestator, bringing them both to the ground. Mensaur got his hands around Devestators neck, and squeezed. Several Decipticons cheered, others booed.

Devestator was not about to be beaten yet. He got his legs under Mensaurs body, and kicked him off vicisly. Mensaur took a step backwards, long enough for Devestator to get back up, and then the two rushed at each other, fists flying. Devstator got another upercut in, much to Starscreams dismay. Mensaur cried out and stumbled backwards. Devestator rushed forewards, and, true to his name, gave a devastating smash into Menosaurs torso. He was hit with such force, that the magnetic links broke, and the Stunticons flew apart, landing in crumpled heaps around the room.

Megatron got to the center of the rooms, and raised his hands.

"Devestator is the winner!" He declared. The Decipticons cheered.

Devestator gave a roar of victory, then collapsed on the ground, utterly exausted. The Constructicons broke apart.

Skywarp grinned at Starscream.

"I beleive you have Kitchen Patrol." He said with a smirk.

Starscream groaned.

***

"That was something else." Thundercracker said, shaking his head.

"Incredible." Transtar gasped. He had never seen the full power of either Devestator or Mensaur.

"That's one for the history books. Devestator walked all over him." Skywarp laughed. 

"Hey, Mensaur put up a good fight!" Starscream argued.

"Yeah, whatever. You are still on KP." Thundercracker teased.

"Oh shut up." Starscream said sulenly. 

Transtar chuckled to himself, then stopped as Runabout and Runamok came running upp to them.

"Aww man, did we miss it? I can't beleive it! If you wern't so slow, we would have-" Runamok spurted out.

"Hey, its not my fault, you were the one who wanted to finish cleaning up the shuttle! Give me a break!" Runabout spurted back.

"Hey hold on a minute." Starscream interupted. "What shuttle?"

"Havn't you heard? Megatrons going to Cybertron to check out something Shockwave made." Runamok answered.

"Yeah! Some sort of time machine, thingy." Runabout added.

"Why havn't I heard about this?" Starscream asked angrily.

Runabout and Runamok looked surprised.

"You havn't heard? But we told Astrotrain to tell you!"

"Speaking of which..." Skywarp interupted, "Where is he anyway? He wasn't at the battle.

"Hey thats rtight! Who won the thing anyway?" Runabout asked excitedly.

"I'll tell you about it." Transtar offered. "C'mon you two." Transtar turned back down the hall, Runabout and Runamok beside him, asking questions.

Starscream walked over to a computer terminal nearby. "Computer, where is Astrotrain?" He asked it.

"Location: unkown." The computer replied promptly.

"He's not on Deciptibase?"

"Location: unkown." The computer repeated.

Starscream glanced at Skywarp and Thundercracker.

"Megatron needs to know about this."

***

"Astrotrains missing?" Megatron gasped.

"Yeah." Thundercraker replied. "We can't find him anywhere."

"Is everyone else present?"

"All Decipticons located except Astrotrain." The computer responded.

"This is not a good time for him to be missing. I need him for a raid on a human ahuttle launch." Megatron mused queitly.

"Suggestion;" Soundwave said. "Send Blitzwing and Transtar to find him."

Megatron continued pacing. "Fine. Soundwave, you go too. I want to know where he is and why he disapeared."

***

Astrotrain opened his eyes groggily. He got up slowly, anbd looked around. He was in a small cell, check that, a small dark cell. Even with the built in nightvision in his optic sensors, he couldn't see a thing.

"How did I get here?" He wondered out loud.

He tried to remember.

"Lets see, I was walking around to find Starscream when..." As hard as he thought, he couldn't remember another thing. He sighed, and sat down on the cold floor.

"Now what?" He asked no one.

***

"This specimine should suit our purposes." Said the One.

"Yes, he will do nicly." Said the Other.

"Soon we will begin our plan to eliminate these creatures." The One said.

"Perhaps we can undo the damage to the time flow." The other responded.

"Yes, it will do well." Said the other. "Let us design our creations."

***

"Jets, report." Megatron ordered.

"No sign of him over the Western States." Thundercracker called over the long range comlink the Constructicons had built.

"He ain't in the South, either." Thrust called back.

"He's not in canada." Ramjet reported.

"Or Mexico." Dirge grumbled.

"No sign of him over the Pacific." Came Skywarps reply.

"Ditto for the Alantic." Said Blitzwing.

"BLAST!" Megatron roared. "Call Shockwave." he ordered Soundwave.

"Done. Shockwave reports no sign of him. He also greatly wishes for you to see his invention.

"That can wait. I need Astrotrain first."

"He's gone." Starscream muttered. "Just like that, gone."

"I don't understand it." Megatron collasped in his chair. "Our scanners would have found his body, or some signal from him. It's as if he just disapeared."

"And of course he does when you need him." Starscream interjected.

"Yes, I need him too much to let him disapear like that." Megatron grumbled. "Have the Insecticons search the forrests. Send the Stunticons, Runamok, and Runabout, to travel the highways of the US."

"If he wanted to run, he would have made it to China, or possibly another planet by now." Starscream grumbled. 

"Another planet..." Megatron trailed off. Then his eyes lit up. "Transtar."

"Yes?" Transtar responded promptly.

"I want you to check the nearby planets for him."

"Uhhh, yes.. sir?" Transtar looked confused.

"What? Use your flight mode to get int space."

"Oh." Transtar replied, feeling a little dumb. "Yes sir."

***

"I don't get it." Ironhide mumbled.

"What Ironhide.?" Optimus Prime asked.

Ironhide pointed at the screen he was looking at. "The decipticons are in a huff about something. Look at it! We got lone Decipticons everywhere, and their not atacking anything. If anything, their looking for something."

"Hmmm..." Optmus looked at the screen carefully. "I better see what Megatrons up too."

He turned to Teletran one, the Autobots main computer. "Open a channel to Megatron."

***

"Incoming signal Megatron." Soundwave said camly.

Megatron glanced at him, then sighed. "Put it on the main screen."

Megatron was more than a little surprised when Optimus Primes face appeared on the screen.

"Lost something, Megatron?" Optimus said with a smirk.

"You!" Megatron yelled. "You have Astrotrain, DON'T YOU."

Starscream grimaced. "That probably was a mistake." 

"Astrotrain, Megatron? I havn't seen him in a while."

"Prime, I'm warning you...."

Optimus shook his head. "If it makes you feel better, we don't have Astrotrain."

Megatron glared at Prime. "Then why did you call?" He said suspiscisly.

"I wanted to see what the heck you were up too. It's not every day you see Decipticons running around without blowing stuff up."

Megatron growled at Prime. "Soundwave, close off the transmission." 

Primes face disapeared from the moniter.

"Megatron," Starscream said, "It was not wise to tell him we are missing a key trooper."

"I did what was nesscarry." Megatron grumbled. "At least now we know that the autobots don't have them."

"But what if they are lieing?" Starscream asked.

"Prime wouldn't lie. He's to honerable for that." Megatron said with confidence, and a hint of sarcasm.

"Well that still leaves us down one Decipticon." Starscream grumbled.

***

Transtar landed on the rough surface of Mars, where he promptly transformed. The place was a desolate wasteland, and why anyone would want to come here eluded him. He took out a small scanner that Scrapper had givin him, and started sweeping around. An unusual blip caught his attention.

"What the... _Energon???_" He gasped outloud. 

***

"What is it now, Soundwave?" Megatron demanded of his right-hand robot.

"I am getting a transmission from Transtar." Soundwave said.

"Put it on the screen." 

Transtars face apeared. "Shift your scanners up here boss!" He said excitedly. "I don't beleive what I'm seeing up here!"

Megatron glanced at Soundwave. "Do it." He said.

Soundwave did, and then...

"Energon!" Starscream gaped.

"Not just energon," Transtar added. "Raw energon crystal. I didn't think there was any more in existance."

"As far as we knew, there wasn't." Megatron murmered.

Energon crystals on mars? Megatron sat deep in thought. It simply was not posible. Mars did not have the right enviroment. And why hadn't they dectected it sooner? Finaly he made his descion.

"Send the constructicons to harvest it into the cubes we use for collecting energy." He ordered. "Transtar continue with your mission."

***

Transtar turned his communicator off. He was about to turn and leave, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a large black box, just sitting in the middle of the energon. Curiosity overwhelmed him, and he ran over to see what was inside.

***

Astrotrain was startled awake by the sound of feet aproching. He lept tohis feet, and began pounding on the wall.

"Hey out there! Let me out!" He called.

"Astrotrain? Is that you?" A familier voice drifted back.

"Yes, dang it Transtar! Get me out of here!"

"Ok, stand back."

Astrotrain jumped back, and there was a large thud, and the world turned upside down as the box fell on its side.

"Nice going kid." Astrotrain called out sarcasticly."

"Sorry." came the sheepish reply. "Hmm... wait I know!"

Astrotrain heard the famileir sound of a transfomer transforming. Then he noticed what was the floor, but now the side, was glowing red hot. Slowly it began to melt.

"Thats great kid!" Astrotrain called out. "Let me take it from here."

Astrotrain transformed into his train mode, and charged the half-melted side, and burst out onto bare ground.

He just sat there for a minute, looking around, taking in every detail.

"WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?" He thundered.

"Would you beleive Mars?" Transtar responded.

"No way! Mars simply does not have energon." Astrotrain tranformed and took a closer look. "Impossible." He whispered.

Transtar took a step foreward.

"The constructicons are coming to get it. Lets go back home, and let them worry about it.

Astrotrain glanced at Transtar. "Fine."

Astrotrain transformed back into his train mode, and his rear hatch opened. Transtar steped inside and sat down. As Astrotrain took off, Transtar called out.

"How did you get in there, anyway?"

"I have no idea."

***

"The subject has been rescued." Said the Other.

"They are more clever than we thought." Said the One.

"No doupt they have discovered the energon." Noted the Other.

"Yes. We must accellerate our plans." The One replied.

The One and the Other turned to their creation, lying in a time bubble. 

Together, the One and the Other said in unison, "Soon they shall behold the True power of the Vok."

***

"Well well, look who's back." Starscream cackled.

"Astrotrain, excellent." Megatron said gratefully. "Where have you been?" He demanded.

"Would you beleive, on Mars?" Astrotrain asked, sheepishly.

"Mars?" Thundercraker gaped. "What in blazes were you doing up there?"

Astrotrain shook his head. "I have no idea. I was walking around Deciptibase, then BOOM, I'm in this little box on another planet." 

"Weird." Thrust grumbled.

"Well, what matters is that you're back." Megatron said. "How much rest do you need before you can fly tp Cybertron?"

"I don't know, a day should be fine."

"Excellent." Megatron smiled. "Now we shall go see what Shockwaves been up to."

***

The constructicons looked around on the surface of Mars.

"So.... wheres the Energon?" Scrapper asked.

"I'm not picking up anything..." Bonecrusher scratched his head as he looked at his scanner.

"I don't get it." Mixmaster muttered. "They said it would be right here."

"As far as I can tell, there isn't any on the planet." Bonecrusher sighed.

"But... whered it go?" Scrapper asked. 

"I suggest we return to Megatron." Hook suggested. 

"Wait... look!" Longhaul pointed.

There was a large area, that lookled like had just been hit by an Astroid.

"A crater. So what." Scrapper muttered.

"I think he has something." Bonecrusher said. "There are faint traces of energon in that crater, but no traces of a meteor."

"Someone blew up the energon?" Mixmaster said in surprise.

"We got to tell Megatron." Scrapper muttered. "Back to Earth!"

***

That night, something unusual apeared in the atmosphere of the planet Earth. It was picked by Human, Autobot, and Decipticon alike. It looked like a meteor, but its composition was unlike anyone had ever seen. It landed at the exact midpoint between the Autobot and Decipticon bases.

"Powerglide, Springer, Silverbolt, Ironhide! Come with me!" Prime ordered as they rushed out of the Ark. "We've got to get to that thing before the Decipticons do."

"Soundwave, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Transtar, quickly!" Megatron ordered. "I want to see what that meteor is made of."

Both the Autobots and the Decipticons arrived at the smoking crater at the same time. The smoke was not normal, but an odd greenish color.

Prime and Megatron spotted each other at the same time.

"Stay back Prime!" Megatron roared. "This meteor belongs to the Decipticons.

The opposing autobots drew their weapons as Prime stepped foreward and said, "Hold on a minute Megatron, you don't know what that thing is."

"It's mine, thats what it is." Megatron luaghed. 

Prime and Megatron both drew their weapons and pointed at each other. Then, an explosion through them both backwards. The Transformers all turned their heads to see what had fired.

The green smoke disolved, and a huge, menacing figure rose from the crater. Megatron took a step back. Prime whispered to his troops, "Steady, we don't know what that thing is yet."

The creature was colored pitch-black. The "head" was an oval pod atop a sereis of junctures and levers. From that oval, two red eyes glowed menacingly. Its head was atached to a squarish body, with two powerful missle turrets on the shoulders. The artms were long and slinder. Below the elbow, there was a round bay, that held a compliment of missles, followed by a three fingered, steel hand. The lower body consisted of a large, ovalular pod, atached to several jets. No feet touched the ground.

The creature looked around, then spoke in a deep, rumbling voice.

"I am Deathwing, emissarry of the Vok." The creature raised a steel hand, and pointed first at Megatron, then at Prime. "Your races are charged with the wilfull disruption of the timeflow. Therefore, it has been judged that you will be destroyed."

Before he even finished the last sentance, two bolts of light lept from his hands, smashing intp the ground where Prime had been standing just moments before. The creature leveled his arm at Megatron.

"Now hold on." Megatron said, stalling for time. "We both have a common goal, the desdtruction of the autobots! If we worked together-"

The creature shot at Megatron, who dove out of the way.

"I don't make deals." Deathwing hissed. Then he fired at Megatron again.

"Don't just stand there, shoot back!" Megatron ordered. All the Decipticons fired.

A strange pulsing sheild formed around Deathwing. All the shots simply bounced off it. Deathwing rose higher into the air, and let loose a stream of fire heading for Autobot and Decipticon alike.

Ironhide jumped behind a rock, which promptly exploded.

"This things unstopable!" He called out.

"Autobots, enage!" Prime called.

"You cannot defeat me." Deathwing stated flatly. "My power is far greater."

He dodged a sudden flurry of lasers from the autobots with incredible swiftness.

"Look at that guy go!" Powerglide gaped in awe.

"Don't just stanbd there!" Sliverbolt yelled at his comerade.

"Wha-" Before Powerglide could move, he was blown backwards, a direct hit from Deathwing.

"Powerglide!" Ironhide yelled. Powerglide weakly struggled to get up, and was met with Deathwings gun in his face.

"Time to die, Autobot." Deathwing hissed.

"Not a CHANCE!" Optimus smashed his bulk into Deathwing. The robot flew backwards, stunned.

"That was unexpected." Deathwing stated, quickly regaining his composure.

"So is this!" Megatron blasted Deathwing from behind.  
"Perhaps I underestimated you." Deathwing growled, then shot straight up, 300 feet into the air. Upon reaching this height, he turned and looked down toawards the Autobots and Decipticons below.

"Game over." He hissed.

A large panal in his lower section opened up, and a bolt of pure white energy shot straight down towards the ground. It impacted, and exploded, sending all the Transformers below flying.

"Autobots, fall back!" Prime called weakly as he transformed.

"Decipipticons, retreat!" Megatron cried. 

The two groups scattered for their respective bases.

Deathwing watched them run.

"So, they flee. Very well. I shall give them till morning. Then, they all die. But, first things first..."

***

"I don't get it." Starscream muttered. "Why would he attack us like this? And what was he complaining about the time flow for?"

"Hey! I got it!" Skywarp said.

"Got what?" Megatron asked.

"It's Shockwaves time thingy."

"Yes, thats right..." Megatron muttered. 

"Hold on. What time thingy?" Transtar asked.

"Shockwave built a chronal teleporter for us to use." Megatron explained. "We could have eliminated the Autobots at the source. But the first on was destroyed by the Areilbots. Shockwave just finished rebuilding it." 

"Maybe if we destroy it, he'll leave us alone." Thundercracker muttered.

"And lose our chance to destroy the Autobots for ever? Never."

"Just a suggestion."

Megatron shook his head in disgust.

"We need to get back to base and repair ourselves for the battle tomorrow."

***

Shockwave watched the cybertronian night quietly. It was so peaeful. Curse this war, he thought. Wish I could not be forced to worry about Autobots day and night and-

"HEY! SHOCKWAVE!!" 

"What?" Shockwave asked in annoiance.

"We've got something heading this way." Blast Off reported.

"Probably Astrotrain." Shockwave dissmissed it.

"Nope." Brawl cried out. "Its nothing I've ever seen before!"

"What?" Shockwave ran to thescanner.

"What is it?" Vortex asked.

"I don't know. I'm sending it a message."

Shockwave activated the consol.

"Shockwave to incomming object, identify yourself."

"Make me, Decipticon." The UFO hissed.

"Its launching something at us!" Swindle cried out.

"Three incoming missiles!" Blast Off cried.

"Their headed for the Chrono Teleporter." It dawned on Shockwave. 

"Or what WAS the Chronal Teleporter." Brawl cried out as an explosion rocked the surface of Cybertron.

"Quickly! To the Space bridge!" Shockwave cried. The Combaticons bolted. Shockwave took some final measurments, then fled.

Everyone made it through just before Deathwing arrived. Deathwing paused, and looked around.

"The Chronal Teleporter has been destroyed." He said triumphently. "Now, to punish those accursed robots who built them."

***

"So, the teleporters gone." Megatron muttered. 

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Shockwave bowed.

"No doubt it was that Deathwing charecter." Starscream growled.

"Yes..." Megatron sat deep in thought.

"Well what are we gonna do about it?" Starscream asked.

"Recomendation: Prepare for battle." Soundwave said flatly.

"Why?" Starscream asked with an incredulus look on his face.

"I am receiving aliaen signals coming this way."

"He's arrived!" Megatron cried out. "Soundwave, Brodcast this over all of Deciptibase."

Soundwave pushed a button on his panel.

"Attention all Decipticons, this is Megatron. We have received warning from Soundwave that Deathwing is on his way to attack us. Prepare for battle!"

***

Deathwing stopped a mere mile from deciptibase. He could already see Decipticons lining up, ready to face him. He chuckled with anticipation, and flew foreward, all weapons on full.

***

"Get ready." Blitzwing called to his troops.

"Aim..."

"And..."

"FIRE!"

A barrage of lasers raced towards the incomming robot. Deathwing doged most of them, and din't seem to feel the ones that hit him.

"Seekers! Intercept!" Starscream yelled. With a supersonic roar, the six jets raced towards Deathwing.

Deathwing laughed, and Transformed.

His head came down to form a cockpit. The two connected joints that formed his semi legs flew on to the top of his body, revealing a large cannon underneath. His arms folded to the side, and two wings pulled out of their compartments.

"Time to die." The Angualr Starship that was Deathwing flew towards the oncoming jets.

Ramjet attempted to live up to his name, and smashed at full speed into Deathwing. His cockpit crumpled, and he fell towards the sea below.

Dirge and Thrust both transformed and fired at close range. Deathwings laser cannon lowered down, and sent them both flying with a huge blast.

Starscream transformed and attmpted to Null Ray Deathwing. He missed. Deathwing transformed and sent Starscream flying with an uppercut. Thundercraker let loose a sonic blast. Deathwing didnt act like he had felt it. He sent thundercraker towards the sea.

Skywarp suddenly found himself facing Deathwing alone.

"Only one thing to do now." He muttered, and teleported.

Deathwing turned around and fired at Skywarp, before Skywarp had finished teleporting.

"Stupid robot. Never trys anything different." Deathwing watched as Skywarps unconsious form plummeted towards the sea.

***

"The seekers are down!" Reflector reported.

"BLAST!" Megatron roared. "Assymbal all Gesalts! Get all ground forces ready! NOW!!"

"Too late!" Motormaster yelled as Deathwing pummeled his way into the interior of Deciptibase.

Reflector, all three of him, ran toward the monstar robot, and let out a bright flash, attempting to blind Deathwing. Deathwing remained unphased.

"I don't beleive it!" The three Reflectors cried in unisopn.

Deathwing glared at the three, now cowering next to each other.

"A mind link eh?" He hissed. "Well Ill fix that!"

Deathwing let out a bright flash of his own. The three Reflectors cried out and fell to the ground, writhing.

"C'mon kid!" Blitwing yelled to Transtar as he and Astrotrain surged foreward. The three ran straight at Deathwing.

Astrotrain lept on Deathwing, but Deathwing blew him off. Blitzwing and Transtar both transformed into their tank modes and fired repeatedly.

Deathwing took each of the blasts as though they were nothing, and exploded the floo out from under the two. The fell.

"It's power is awesome..." Megatron gaped.

"Well, lets stop praising it and Destroy it!" Rumble cried.

Soundwave and his troops ran to meet Deathwing at the halfway.

Frenzy and Rumble both fired at the advancing form. Ravage lept on Deathwing. Deathwing tossed him off. Ravage slammed against the wall, and sank down, offline.

Soundwave and his Cassettses held their ground and fired for everything they were worth, but could not stop Deathwings trek through Deciptibase. When the smoke had cleared, Deathwing remained unaposed as he went to face Megatron. 

***

Megatron was not alone. Shockwave stood stoutly at his side. Devestaor, Mensaur and Bruticus also waited, primed and ready to destroy the menace.

All of them watched the doorway silently. They could here rampant explosions, and the shouts and screams of other Decipticons as Deathwing moved foreward.

There was an explosion, and Runabouts limp body was thrown through the doorway.

Shockwave transformed. Megatron held his gun ready. The Gesalts stood ready to pounce.

The smoke cleared, and a formran through. 

Everyone fired on it. Runamok screamed as the blasts threw his across the floor.

"Whoops." Devestator mumbled.

Then Deathwing barged in. The three Gesalts ran foreward. Deathwing saaw them coming, turned, and fired a strange yellow beam at Devestator. Devestator took the beam, fulkl on in the chest, cried out, and blew apart in the Constructicons. MEnsaur and Bruticus backed up, clearly frightened.

MEgatron and Shockwave took this oppurtunity to open fire on Deathwing. Deathwing flew straight up in the air, turned a full 180 degrees, and fired 4 shots. All 4 hit their targets square in the chest. Mensaur and Bruticus fell to peices. Shockwave was blown against the wall. megatron stood alone, weakly facing his oppenent.

"And so it comes to an end, Megatron." Deathwing shook his head. "I somewhat expected more from you."

Megatron glared at his opposistion, unable to do anything.

Deathwing aimed carefully, and...

"NOO!!!!" Transtar cried as he smashed into Deathwing. Deathwing tumbled head over tail, and was barely able to righten himself before Transtar transformed into his shuttle form, and smashed Deathwing through the walls of Decictibase, out back into the open air. Deathwing fell to the sea. Transtar hovered over the site, watching intently.

"Is it over?" He muttered to himself.

"Not a chance Brat!" Deathwing roared as blew Transtar upward. Transtar regained his balance to see Deathwing hurtling towards him, the intent evident in his eyes.

"No you don't!" Blitwiung cried, blowing Deathwing out from the side. Before Deathwing could recover, another barrage of missles blasted him from three directions as Ramjet, Skywarp and Starscream flew in.

Deathwing roared in anger.

He turned and glared at Transtar.

"You'll pay for this, Decipticon!" He hissed. Deathwing transformed and flew off. Transtar glanced at his comerades. Blitzwing shook his head.

"We better get down and repair what we can." He said. "I hope Megatrons all right, he looked pretty bad."

"As much as I hate to admit it, we'll need Megatron to get us through this." Starscream grumbled. He glanced in the direction Deathwing had fled.

"Especially if we have to fight that thing again."

***

"I'll get them soon enough." Deathwing growled. "But I'd better take of the Autobots first..."

***

"Get Ready!!" Prime Yelled as he spotted Deathwings form apear over the horizen.

"He won't stop us!" Bumblebee yelled.

"I hope this sheild holds up.." Wheeljack muttered uner his breath.

"He's firing!" Called Cliffjumper.

"Wheeljack.. NOW!" Prime roared. 

The makeshift sheild sprang to life as Deathwings missiles smashed against it.

"Its not gonna hold for long!" Wheeljack yelled franticly.

"Group 2, move out!" Prime yelled over the com.

Deathwing glanced at the 7 aproaching autobots. He quickly identified them: Warpath, Bluestreak, Windcharger, Smokescreen, Jazz, Blurr and Ultra Magnus, in command of the group. Warpath fired first. Deathwing doged the plast and smashed his bulk into Warpath. The tank toppeled over. Smokescren let out a blast of smoke, temporarily confusing Deathwing, but he recovered before any of the autobots could fight back. He sent Jazz, Bluestrak and Windcharger flying, caved in Smokescreens hood, and tackled Ultramagnus. Blurr transformed, and began quickl;y running in circles around Deathwing, firing his blaster constantly. Deathwing ignored the blast, and smashed Blurr backwards. He then turned towards the sheilded base.

Letting out a roar of pure fury, he shot himself like a bullet at the sheild, firing everything he had. WHeeljack screamed as the sheilds control panel exploded in his face, throwing him backwards. 

"My eyes!" he creamed, trying to hold his damaged optics. "I can't see!"

"You dont need to." Deathwing hissed as he knocked Wheeljack unconsious.

Optimus yelled, "ATTACK!!!!" And the masses of Autobots surged foreward.

***

The battle was total carnage. Outmatched by one robot, the Autobots fought bravly, but were falling to Deathwings might, till only Deathwing and Prime remained.

Prime moved weakly as Deathwing hovered towards him.

"Well, well Prime." Deathwing laughed. "It seems your reign as Leader of the autobots is at an end."

Prime looked at Deathwing weakly. "Why?" he asked. "Why, are you doing this..."

Deathwing glared at Prime. "You have disturbed the time flow, the one unforgivable sin, according to my masters. Therefore it is by their creed that you must die." 

Prime glared back at him. "So that is what its all about." Deathwing nodded. Suddenly, Deathwing froze. HE whirled around and fired at a rock. The rock exploded and Hotrod was blown backwards from where he was hiding.

"Stupid little Brat." Deathwing muttered as he turned back towards Prime. "And now.. WHAT!!" Deathwing hated. Prime was gone! 

"How did he-" Deathwing whirled around, looking for Prime, when a blast from nowhere hit him in the back.

"What!!!" He turned back around, and saw only the empty spot where Prime had been laying. From out of the emptiness, another blast caught him in the chest sending him reeling. Before he had time to regain his composure, Prime lept out of the nothingness, smashing into Deathwing with everyonce he had. Deathwing cried out as Prime put his gun to Deathwings chest and fired, Deathwing crashged into a wall. He got up, and glared at Prime.

"You will DIE!!!" He roared as he surged foreward, untill another blast from a different direction caught him in the chest. He whirled around and saw Hound, hiring for all his worth.

"He cried out again as Several other autobots attacked.

"The Vok will NOT BE DENIED!" He yelled as he hurtled away into the sky, and Transformed. In a flash, he was gone.

Prime sagged to the ground. "Nice work hound, it was a stroke of genius to disguise me as the ground."

Hound smiled. "Your welcome Prime. Lets get everyone back online before he comes back."

***

"What are the casualties?" Megatron asked.

"Well, if your talking deaths, we were fortunate. no one died." Starscream responded. "However..."

"However what?" Megatron demanded.

"Reflector, uhh.. Well..."

"Speak up!" megatron yelled.

"Perhaps wed just better show you." Blitwing offered. "Astrotrain, go get Reflector."

Reflector, all three of him, stumbled in with unusual clumsiness and uncertantiy. The three Reflectors then did something that had never happened before. They ran into each other.

"What the-" Megatron asked.

"Reflector, well hes.."

"We're not one!" One of the Reflectors wailed.

"Where am I, where are we?" Another cried.

"Who am I?" The final one cried.

"What in blazews happened to them?" Megatron asked.

"Hes,.. They've," Starscream corrected himself, "Lost their connection to each other. He... They no longer function."

One of the Reflectors moaned pitously.

"Not only that," Starscream motioned at them, "But Devestator and Bruticus are both gone. They cant combine anymore." 

MEgatron sat back in his chair. "Great." He muttered.

"Mensaur can still combine though." Blitzwing said helpfully.

"Yes... but we can't stop him... unless..." Megatron sat deep in thought. Then he sat up. "Soundwave!" He ordered. "Contact the Autobots."

Several Decipticons exchanged worried glances.

Optimos apeared a second later on the large screen.

"Megatron, What a surprise ." prime said wearily.

Megatron simply nodded. "prime, " He said, is voice faltering. "I, er... assume you tookm as much damage as we did when Deathwing assaulted you?"

Prime nodded.

"Prime.. I, hate to say this.. but, I beleive we need to form an alliance to defeat this... thing."

Prime glanced wearily at Megatron. "This is a joke, right? You want to ally with us."

"No I Dont'!" Megatron barked. Then he sighed. "But I'm afraid we have no choice. The thing removed two of my greatest warriors, and-"

Prime interupted. "what do you mean removed?"

"He disabled Bruticus and Devestator so they can't combine anymore. I imagine he did the same with Superion and Computron."

Prime sighed. "Yes. They cant combine either."

"So you see our posistion." Megatron said. "We must form an alliance to defeat this creature."

"As much as I hate to admit, you are right Megatron. We shall form an alliance."

"Only temporary." Megatron growled.

"Yes.. only untill Deathwing is destroyed."

"Thank you Prime." 

The veiw screen switched off, and the room exploded.

"ALLY WITH THE AUTOBOTS!! HAVE YOU GONE MAD!!" Starscream screamed.

"No way, we cant do that." Blitzwing gaped.

"Action highly illadvised." Soundwave blurted.

"I'll never work with no stinking Autobots." Rumble yelled.

"Me neither!" Added Frenzy,

"Ow my head hurts." One the reflectors moaned.

"Megatron was that wise?" Shockwave asked.

"Now hold on a second!" Transtar yelled. No one listened.

This made Transtar mad.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!!!!" He boomed.

The room shut up. 

"Thank you." Transtar said, exasperated. "Now, if youll allow me to speak," He cast a glance at Megatron, who nodded with aproval. "I think Megatron made a wise descion." Starscream opened his mouth to say something, but shut in when Megatron pointed the barral of his gun at him. "Listen," Transtar said softly, "We really have no choice. We CAN fight the AUtobots and we CAN beat the Autobots, but Deathwing is much more powerful than anything we can dish out. Theres nothing we can do to stop him alone, so we must seek whatever help that we can. If that meanws Allieing with the autobots, then we have no choice but to do so."

MEgatron smiled at Transtar and nodded aprovingly.

"So," Transtar continued, "Im trusting my leaders judgment, and you all should too." He finished.

Shockwave nodded. "I understand and agree." he said.

"Well, it beats dying." Rumble muttered.

Starscream glared at Megatron. "Fine," he said, "But dont expect me to go saving any Autobots either." Starscream turned on his heels and stalked off.

Megatron glanced at Soundwave. "Tell the others what I have done." He ordered.

***

"I dont think that was a good idea, Optimus." Cliffjumper growled as Ratchet put his leg back on.

"Neither do I." Prime shook his head. "But it is nessccarry under the circumstances."

"I dont agree." Ultramagnus stated "What if the Decipticons turn on us?" 

"They won't untill Deathwings dead." Optimus said confidantly. "Megatrons no fool. He realized the only course of action would be to ally with us until that thing dies."

***

Deathwing hovered alone, but not.

"Masters, hear me out!" He called. "I need to be stronger! I do not have the power in me to beat the offenders. Only you can give me the power! Bestow me with it!" He yelled.

"You shall have it." Answered the one.

Deathwing felt new energy surge for him. Once again he was powerful. He was of the Vok. And he WOULD eliminate the offenders.

He turned to go, but then he stopped.

"Beware the Matrix." The Other hissed.

"It has the power to Destroy you." The One confirmed.

"But how shall I stop them from using it?" Deathwing asked.

"Go for the one that holds it first."

"Prime?"

"Yes.... Prime."

***

After some debate, it was decided that the Decipticons and Autobots would use the Ark as their base.

At least, thats what Megatron and Optimos decided.

"YOU DID WHAT!!!!!!!" Cliffjumper screamed at Optimus! "WE're having DECIPTICONS in our BASE???"

"I dont think that was a good idea." Ulramagnus said quietly.

Optimus shook his head. "I'm not to happy about it either. Neither is Megatron, but we have the best defence against an attack here."

"Decipticons in our base? Thats very very bad! What if they decide to betray us or kill us or cause us harm insome way? What would we do then?" Blurr blurted.

Optimus: I don't know. ALl I hope is thatthe Decipticons have enoguh sense to wait until after Deathwing dies to do it."

"We could still back out on it." Springer suggested.

"I dont think so." Grumbled Wheeljack. "They've just arrived."

Optimus sighed. "Lets go talk with our allies'."

***

"Greetings Optimus." Megatron saluted.

"Megatron." Optimus said simply.

Megatron stood, his army alll facing the autobot base. Some figited impatiently, others just glared. To Otimus suprise, several seemed perfectly willing to except the situation.

"I still dont like this." Wheeljack whispered to Ironhide and Ratchet.

"I dont trust them a bit." Ironhide growled.

"I dont like this either." Ratchet sighed. "But we've got to put up with this."

"Hmmph." ironhide muttered.

"Why have we got to do this." Grumbled Starscream, for the Umpteenth time.

"Quit whining, your making us look bad." Skywarp jostled him.

"Watch it." Starscream hissed back.

"I dont like it any more than you do." Skywarp said. "But right now it's the only way to get rid of Deathwing."

"Theres always another way." Starscream growled.

Megatron glanced at his troops. "Optimus, we have come to an agreement together."

"Yes." Optimus muttered.

"Shall we dispense with the pleasntries, and begin preparing defences?" Megatron suggested.

"Yes. Get your best sceintists to work with Wheeljack and Perceptor."

"HEY!" Wheeljack calle dout. "I ain't working with no stinking Decipticon."

Optimus whirled on him. "Wheeljack! You are expected to obey all orders from either me or Megatron untill this crises has passed. None of like this situation, but we have no other choice. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

Wheeljack backed up, surprised at Optimus's outburst. Uhh, I... Yes Optimus."

Optimus turned back to Megatron. Megatron sighed. "Getting along will be harder than we thought." He shook his head. "Constructions, go with Wheeljack."

"You cant be serius!" Wheeljack cried again, but was silenced by a glare from Optimus. 

Scrapper steped foreward. "We have some conceptual designs for a weapon that may knock out Deathwing." He glanced at Optimus. "We had planned to use it on you,but I dont really think we have that choice now."

"Good." grumbled Wheeljack. He led the constructions off.

"Well need scouts." Megatron said flatly.

"Correct." Optimus replied. "I was thinking of sending Starscream and the seekers with the Areilbots as a patrol."

"WHAT!" Starscream shreiked.

Megatron groaned. "This is going to be a LOOOOONNNNNG day."

***

It took a long time, but it finaly seemed that the Autobots and Decipticons were working togther. The seekers and Areilbots held patrol. Wheeljack and the constructions had almost finished their invention, with several improvements. Everyone else stood ready, for Deathwings arrival.

Night turned to day, and day into night again. There was no sign of Deathwing.

"Do you suppose hes gone?" Optimus asked Megatron. 

"Unlikly, he will return." Megatron said. Under his breath, he added "Or else this whole set up would have been for nothing."

"Megatatron, have you kept contact with your base?" Optimus asked again.

"Yes, I have the insecticons stationed there... Id beter check again." Megtaron grumbled. He activated Teletran 1. "This is Megatron calling Deciptibase, repeat, Deciptibase come in."

Only static greeted him.

Then the static shifted.

"Hello Megatron." Deathwing hissed.

"Its Deathwing!" Wheeljack cried.

"It was clever of you to ally with your enimies against me." Deathwing said flatly. "But it shall do you no good. Come the morning, you shall be destroyed!" The com switched itself off.

Megatron and Optimus loked at each other.

"We'd better get defnces up." Optimus announced sullenly.

"No really." Megatron muttered.

***

They stood and waited. Autobots and Decipticons alike, allied against a common foe. Around a total of 75 robots stood waiting for the oncoming storm.

Transtar figited.

"Whats the matter, ever fought a real battle before?" The green robot called Springer asked beside him.

Transtar looked away, as he truthly answered. "No."

"It doesnt surprise me." The pink female -Arrcee if Transtar remembered correctly- said softly. "He only apeared a month ago."

"I was only built a month ago." Transtar replied.

"Will you three keep it down?" Blitzwing asked. "We've got to stay on watch."

"I'd never thought Id see the day when I'd willing listen to Decipticon." Springer muttered as he sat down.

"Shove it, Autobot." Blitzwing hissed.

"Especially a snotty, uptight jerk like-" Springer didnt finish because Arrcee bumped him to be quiet.

"We have anything?" Transtar asked.

"Negative." Blitzwing replied, focussing haarder on the small distant cliffs. "Wait... Ah crap." Blitzwing gasped as Deathwing matrializewd in front of him.

Transtar, Arcee and Springer all drew their guns and started firing. Deathwing grabbed Blitzwing and held him in front of him as a sheild. Blitzwing cried out as he was smashed by freindly fire. Deathwing threw Blitzwings limp body at the other three. They were smashed against the wall.

"Stupid." Deathwing muttered as he fired.

The tower exploded, sending Springer, Arcce, Transtar and Blitzwing flying. Arrcee and Transtar got up, but Blitzwing and Springer stayed down.

At that second, an alarm sounded through the defence, and AUtobots and Decipticons ran to engage the alein enimy.

Deathwing saw them coming.

"Vok give me strength." He prayed as he charged the enimies.

"Lets go!" Cliffjumper yelled, sending a blast of icy water at Deathwing. Deathwing doged the blast, and fired a continus stream of energy at his oppenents. Silverbolt and Skywarp flew up behind him firing. Deathwing expertly dodged the blasts, then executed a 180 degree turn in mid air, and shot both the jest down before they had a chance to react.

Gears and Ironhide threw themselves into the fray, and were almost torn apart by Deathwings blasts.

The Reflectors, despite thier weakened state, fought bravly until they fell.

Superion, then Computron aslo fell to Deathwings awesome power.

Mensaur never had a chance.

Starcream and Thundercraker, along with Slingshot and Airraid did their best to fight the monster, but son fell,, near lifless, to the ground.

A group of AUtobot Cars fought back, but were crushed.

Runamok and Runabout soon followed into the list of defeated.

Wheeljack, Perceptor and the COnstructicons lugged out the huge weapon they had constructed, aimed and fired. 

Deathwing didnt even feel the blow, and exploded the cannon, as well as the ones standing next to it.

As Deathwings one-robot aresnol surged through the lines towards the Ark, Arcee and Transtar tried thier best to pick up some their fallen comerades.

"I dont get it..." Arcee muttered. "Why has he not killed anyone yet?"

"I dont know... Could it be his only targets are Optimus and Megatron?" Transtar responded.

"Its possible... but why?" Arcee asked.

Transtar suddenly froze.

"Could it be... that... THEY are the only ones that can defeat him?"

Arrcee stoped. "But if THEY dont know that...."

Transtar looked at Arrcee.

"Are you up for a run through a barrage of fire?"

Arrcee nodded. "We've got to warn Optimus."

"C'mon!" He yelled, Transforming into Transport mode.

Arcee stepped inside, and Transtar took off.

***

Deathwing laughed as another group of Autobots and Decipticons fell undewr his fire.

"Nothing defeats the Vok." He snarled, smashing through another force. Thats when he heard the sound. A roar of a jet engine! He turned, and snarled as recognized the Decipticon who had foiled him back in Deciptibase.

"That one will be the third to die." He snarled, he Transformed and followed him.

"Look out!" Arrcee screamed as a bolt of Energy raced towards Transtar.

"Im trying my best!" Transtar cried franticly, twisting and turning under Deathwing assult.

"Theirs Prime!" Arrcee cried.

"And we're not gonna make it!" Transtar cried as Deathwing locked on.

"No you dont!" Ramjet cried, as he rammed into Deathwing.

Deathwing roared with rage, and ripped Ramjets wings off his body, sending the rest tumbling to the ground.

"Optimus!" Arrcee cried as she lept out of Transtar. "Deathwings aiming for you and Megatron!"

Transtar transformed. "We don't know why, but he wants you dead!"

Megatron glanced at Optimus. "Well Prime, know what?" He growled.

Prime looked at Deathwings oncomming form.

"The Matrix..." He whispered.

"The Matrix?" Megatron asked.

"Is the key of the Autobots Power." Prime reponded. "In see now, that I shall have to use it."

Megatron glanced at Optimus. "I knew of no Matrix..."

"It's the Autobots best kept secret." Prime muttered as he opened his chest, and took out a small glowing rectangle. The center swirled with blue energy.

Prime looked at the Matrix. "They say you will light our Darkest hours..." He said softly. "Now DO SO!!!!!!"

Deathwing saw Prime holding the Matrix in his hand.

He realized he was defeated.

Unless....

"VOK PROTECT ME!!!!!!" He cried.

***

Prime pulled. The Matrix opened. Their was a bright flash of light, and a sudden storm of energy shot towards Deathwing.

"NO!" Deathwing yelled.

***

The Other glanced at the One. 

"You know what you must do." The One said.

"Yes I do." Said the Other.

***

The Energy raced towards Deathwing.

Time seemd to freeze.

Deathwing recoiled, but before the energy could hit him, another force apeared in front of him. The two forces collided. They seemed to struggle. Deathwings force was giving out, then it collapsed. Deathwing heard the last scream of one of his masters. The remainder of the enrgy hit Deathwing square on, but had not enough force left to kill him. Deathwing rocketed backwards, feeling his thick armor weakened, and much of his weapons drained. 

***

The Smoke cleared, and Deathwing stood.

Optimus and Megatron took a step back.

Arcce and Transtar ran for cover.

"I am Deathwing." Deathwing hissed. "And you have destroyed one of my masters. Now..."

"You"

"SHALL"

"PAY!!!!"

Deathwing let loose a burst of energy at Megatron and Optimus, sending both reeling.

When the smoke cleared, both were lying on the ground, barly alive.

"Optimus!" Bumblebee creied, running into the fray.

Deathwing cast a casual glance at Bumblebee and fired a burst of raw energy at the transformer.

The blast blew Bumblebee backwards.

Several other Autobots and Decipticons rushed to protect their fallen leaders, but to no avail. 

Transtar took a direct hit in the chest.

Arrcee took and collapsed.

The Comabticons were thrown astrewn.

Ultramagnus was blasted apart.

Astrotrain went down fighting.

The remaining seekers were ravaged.

Blaster, Soundwave and their cassettes fought bravly but were brought down.

Hot Rod gave it his all, but was crushed.

Several cars tried to hold him off, but failed.

***

Transtar got up weakly, and looked around. 

Deathwing stood less than four feet away, looking down at the lifeless forms of AUtobots and Decipticons thrown around him.

Deathwing noticed Transtar, and turned to face him.

Deathwings eyes narrowed.

"You are the one who foiled me at Deciptibase." He hissed.

Transtar took a caustios step backwards.

"I will not let you live." Deathwing roared, and flew at Transtar.

Transtar tried to flee, but wasknocked =down.

Deathwing aimed, but before he could fire, Transtar pushed himsefout the way, Transforming in mid-roll. He let loose several bursts of lasers.

Deathwing felt pain, for the first time in the battle since the Matrix.

Deathwing charged. Transtar transformed and lept out of the way.

Deathwing turned 180 degrees firing a stream of energy at Transtar.

Transtar felt pain. He looked down, and saw his left leg, completly blown off. He tried to get upo, but found himself immobilized.

He then found himself looking down the barrel of Deathwing cannon.

"Time to die, Decipticon." He hissed. Then he froze, feeling something at the back of his head.

"No, its time for YOU to die." A femine voice hissed behind him.

Arrcee pulled the trigger.

Deathwings head exploded in a shower of sparks. 

The now headless body fell on top of Transtar. He pushed it off in disgust. He looked up at Arrcee.

She had fallen to her knees, holding a gaping wound in her side.

"You saved... me." Transtar gasped weakly.

Arrcee didnt respond, just sat there.

Transtar looked over, and saw Wheeljack and Hook stumbling foreward.

"You guys did it!" Wheeljack yelled.

"Excellent work." Hook said dully.

Transtar said nothing.

Wheeljack glanced at Hook. "We better start getting people back online." He said grimly.

Hook nodded.

The two walked off, stopping to bring as many back on line as they could.

Transtar looked at them, then at Arrcee, and then at the body strewn battlefeild. With a rising realization in his heart, he realized it was finaly over.

***

Megatron and Optimus looked at each other. The sun was beginng to rise, and their armies stood behind their respective leaders.

"Optimus." Megatron said.

"Megatron." Optimus acknowledged.

Megatron pointed towards the rising sun. "When that suns sets today, once again we shall be enimies."

"Yes Megatron." Optimus nodded.

"I look foreward to the day when shall fight again." Megatron added.

Optimus said nothing.

"Fairwell, my worthy opponent!" megatron called, as the Decipticons retreated into the sky.

Arrcee watched them go.

"Something wrong?" Springer asked.

"No, not really." She replied, singling oput Transtars retreating form.

Will I have to fight him again? She wondered to herself.

Across the horizen, Transtar was thinking the exact same thing.

----------------

Epilouge:

The one sat deep in thought. They had destroyed Deathwing, and the Other. The One knew he could not defeat his enimies alone. He would need help....

Unicron...

He would summon Unicron. Unicron would take care of these medling robots.

He had no love for Unicron, but he could use the beast to his advantage. He didnt know where Unicron had come from, all he knew is that it had the power to destroy these robots.

Or did it?

What if it was destroyed?

Then it was of no consequence.  
Silently, he placed a tracker on the homeworld of the Transformers.

Unicron would be drawn to it.

And he would not know why.

But so long as he got the job done, it didnt matter.

Nothing mattered.

Except Restoration.


End file.
